The Tragedy of The Truffles
by hanariko.zura
Summary: Its Valentine's Day! Our beloved cupid, the 'hentai pantsu otoko' a.k.a Tsuchimikado Arima-sama, has a special plan for the chicken boy and the tiger girl. What is his special plan? What will happen to them? A ShiMayu one-shot. Drunk!Mayura. There's a SeiKari bonus in the end of this story. Cover by @richarano senpie on twitter.


**A/N: Hello there! I hope you guys will like this fic^^ and I'm sorry if I'm messed up with grammars. Enjoy reading!**

 **I make this story to celebrate Mayura's birthday~**

 **This story takes time after the Hadarae Games so no wonder if you find that Shimon calling Mayura by her name. And also, Benio is returned in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sousei no Onmyouji, but Sensei does XD**

 _Italics indicate thinking, phonecalls, flashbacks,written things, etc._

* * *

 **The Tsuchimikado Island, 14 February**

Its a new morning on the island. The sun is rising, some shikigamis¹ are playing, and somebody is grinning.

"Finally!"

"Finally its the day!"

"The day for one of my cupid activity!" says the person, Tsuchimikado Arima.

* * *

"Hmhmhmhm~" the head exorcist humming happily at his office.

A grin is showed on his face while he is staring at a box on his desk.

"This is gonna be so much fun~"

Now, what he have to do is just sit nicely, and waits for his special 'doll' or in a polite way, his guest to come.

* * *

"Arima-sama," says Arima's assistants.

"Hn?"

"Your guest has arrived,"

"Really? Then open the doors for him"

"Ha'i Arima-sama,"

The doors starts to open and slowly reveals a young, handsome fushcia haired guy.

He headed towards Arima's table and stands infront of it.

"Shiiiimoooon-kuuun!" Arima jump off from his chair and quickly approach the guy that his waiting for.

"What do you need from me Arima-sama?" ask the guy, Ikaruga Shimon.

"Do you know? I have the newest Sayaka-chan's magazine! And its really-really great! Do you want to take a look?" says Arima.

"Just to the point, please,"

"Buu, you're so cold Shimon-kun. You're totally gonna regret your decision,"

"Well, the reason I call you here is because I have a special mission for you." Arima's says it with a very serious tone.

"But before I tell you about the mission, do you mind to tell me what is in that bag that you're holding?" says Arima, now with a curious tone.

"Its just some Chiiko's² stuffs,"

"Really? Is it true?" says Arima while he take a peek inside that bag and start smirking at Shimon. Shimon starts to sweat with that stare.

"Anyways, you have to go to the Amawaka estate and give that thing to Mayura-kun," says Arima while he's pointing to the box at his table.

"And dont mention to the girl where is this coming from. Just say it was from you,"

"Oh yeah, one more thing! I almost forget it. Teehee~"

"Read this paper when you're done giving this box to her," Arima shows a folded paper and put it to Shimon's trouser's pocket.

Shimon nods answering his orders.

"Pardon me to ask Arima-sama. But what is this for?"

"Of course its for valentine! What did you learn for eighteen years?" says Arima with a teasing tone.

"And if you don't give this to the girl, I will..."

Arima starts to whispering at Shimon's ear.

"H-how do you kno-" Shimon immediately cover his mouth before he finishes his words.

"Its-its not like what you think of!" shout Shimon while his cheeks starts to reddened.

"Chiiko is the one who buy it for her!"

"Don't making some reason Shimon-kun~ why is Sayo-kun can buy stuffs while that girl isn't allowed to leave the Ikaruga estate?"

"I'm-I'm sorry for lying and shouting at you Arima-sama." Shimon bows his head.

"Nah, its not a big deal. Now do as my order. Go to the Amawaka estate!"

"Ha'i!"

After Shimon left from his office, Arima sit calmly in his chair.

"Fufufufufufu, my plan will soon materialize,"

Arima then quickly grabbing his phone and giving a call to someone.

"Amawaka Yuzuru-san³? He's gonna go to your house. Now do your mission as my orders,"

 _"Ha'i Arima-sama,"_ says the answerer of his phonecall.

* * *

 _"If you dont give her this box, I will tell to everyone that you, the cool Suzaku guy, will give Mayura-kun something that you hide inside that bag,"_

 _"Maybe to your siblings, the twin stars, or maybe to your mentor too," Arima is smirking with his last words._

Even without Arima's threat, Shimon will definitely do his mission.

And if Keiji, Sayo, or Rokuro knows about that 'something', they probably just gonna tease him. Thats not a big problem for him.

But the Seigen part of that threat really haunted Shimon's mind. What if Seigen knows? Just by imagining what punisment that Seigen will give if he knows make Shimon shivers.

Right now Shimon is in the streets. At this time, Mayura is still at the Seiyouin⁴, so he decided to walk to her estate instead of get in a train. Of course he prever walk in a long distance than suffered by his motion sickness.

While walking, Shimon tries to take a peek on that box that was gived by Arima before.

The box is filled with a round-shaped brown thing. Thats the way Shimon described it because he's doesn't know the name of it. Its smells nice, he even want to take a bite of it.

 _For valentine eh?_

What he knows about valentine is girls gives chocolate to their loved ones. Sayo told him about it yesterday when she made a chocolate for Rokuro.

 _Is it gonna be weird if I give this chocolate to her?_

* * *

 _Finally I'm arrive here_

Shimon pants infront of the Amawaka estate.

Near Shimon's place, there was a person waiting for him. Its Amawaka Yuzuru. Seeing Shimon panting makes her quickly approach him.

"Do you feel fine Ikaruga-sama? Seems like you went through a tough journey,"

"I'm fine now, thanks for asking Yuzuru-san,"

"Is Mayura return home already?

"Yes, she's in her room now. Lets go there. She's waiting for you,"

"She's waiting for me?"

"Of course. She's waiting for you since get back from school,"

"Her eyes shined with so much of enthusiasm when she starts preparing so many things for your arrivement today," says Yuzuru with a little smile.

"And of course for her other friends too," Yuzuru mumbles that part so Shimon can't hear it.

 _Really? She's doing that for me?_ Shimon blushes.

"Pft," Yuzuru laughs crazily when she take a little look at Shimon's red face.

"I'm very sorry Ikaruga-sama,"

"You're so easy to prank and your face is really predictable so I cannot bear to tease you," she continued her words and wiping the tears of laughter from one of her eye.

 _Eh?!_ Shimon tries to cover his face with his scarf. He's totally embarassed now. How could his defense falter just because hearing those words from Yuzuru.

"No need to be so formal, Yuzuru-san, just act casually,"

"Ha'i,".

"You're so cute Shimon-sama, no wonder Mayura-sama really likes to talk about you,"

"Eh?!" Shimon freezes.

"Its another joke right?" Shimon is wary now.

"Of course not~ its the truth~" says Yuzuru as she imitating Seigen's talk style. After saying that, Yuzuru smiled while watching the red face of the Ikaruga boy.

* * *

"We're here," says Yuzuru in front of Mayura'a room.

"Mayura-sama, your beloved guest has arrived,"

"Eh?! Beloved?" says the owner of the room.

Yuzuru shifts the shōji⁵ and let Shimon in.

"Hey," Shimon raises his left hand to greet Mayura.

"Ah Shimon!" greets Mayura warmly.

"Come sit here!" Mayura points to the couch near her.

Shimon nods and take a sit beside her.

"Have a fun time Mayura-sama, Shimon-sama," says Yuzuru with a smile as she left them together in the room.

Silence filling the room. Only the sound of clock ticking can be heard there. Shimon then breaks the silence with a word.

"Mayura,"

"Ha'i?"

"Take this," says Shimon giving the box of chocolate.

"For me?"

Shimon nods.

"Thanks Shimon!" says Mayura with a bright smile. A smile that can melt anyone's cold heart. Example, Shimon's heart.

Mayura is staring at that box intensively after she take it from Shimon's hands.

"Why are you staring at it?"

"N-nothing!"

"Can I ask you something?" she adds her words.

"Sure,"

"What's the purpose of this chocolate?"

 _Wait. What kind of question is this? If I said its for her birthday, it will be.., oh crap where's my present?!_ Shimon starts glancing to find his bag.

 _It's not in this room. I must've lefted it on Arima-sama's office!_

 _Okay, I will said it's for valentine. Its not weird right?_

"It's for valentine," says Shimon after his mind were messed up.

"Eh?!" Mayura's face turns red instantly.

 _Whats with that reaction? Oh yeah, I forgot to read the paper that Arima-sama gave me before, maybe I should read it now,_

He quickly took the paper from his pocket and starts to read it.

 _Do you know that boys can give chocolate to their LOVED ONES too? This is a nice information Shimon-kun~~_ thats what Arima wrote in the paper.

 _WHAT?! I don't know anything about that!_

"Shimon? Are you okay? You seem unfine," says Mayura.

"Dont bother me Mayura, now just eat this chocolate," says Shimon while his left hand put a chocolate to Mayura's small mouth.

Mayura's eyes got widened. Shimon is also shocked with his action. What he want to do before is trying to distract Mayura's attention about the valentine thing. But seems like, he made the situation become more complicated. Blood starts rushes to both of their faces.

 _D-did Shimon just feeding me? Like in the drama that I watched with Sayo-chan? Like in the novel that I always read with Adashino-san? Like what Rokuro and Adashino-san do on a date that I used to stalked? Like Otou-san and Okaa-san do every morning?_

 _Am I feeding her? Like- feeding her like a couple used to do? Like in the drama Chiiko used to watch and sometimes Mayura is watching it with her? Like in the novel that always Mayura read after our training? Like what twin star's do on a date that Mayura stalked them and I guarded her?_

Both of them are panicked in their minds.

"Shi-Shimon, do you want to try some?" says Mayura after she's success swallow that chocolate.

"S-sure,"

Mayura then take one of the chocolates and give it to Shimon's direction. As she tries to give him the chocolate, Shimon grabs Mayura's hand and eat the chocolate from her cute fingers that was holding it before.

"Now we're draw right?" says Shimon as he tries to cover his embarassment so he won't be choked by that chocolate.

Mayura is totally stoned. Her face is deeply red.

"This thing tastes good, what is this called?" ask Shimon after he's success swallowing the chocolate.

"Mayura? Mayura? Reality to Mayura,"

"Hn? Yeah its taste good!" says the girl while she's start to grabbing and eating about.. maybe five more chocolate.

"Oh and it's called a truffle,"

"So this chocolate is a mushroom?"

"Of course not. Its just the name," Mayura laughs seeing Shimon's reaction.

"Still, its a strange name to me,"

Mayura still laughing at him. What so funny about that? And her laughter sounds so creepy.

And at a sudden, Mayura fells to Shimon's shoulder.

"Mayura? What are you doing?"

"Mayura? Why are your hands is around my waist?"

"Shiimoo~n,"

"I-I felt a little.. hot,"

"Wait, what?!"

Now Shimon is freaking out. Mayura is feeling hot? What should he do? Is she eating something strange? Eating something strange? The truffle!

"Shiiiimoo~n"

Shimon quickly grab the chocolate box and read the compositions.

 _Chocolate, sugar, salt, rhum.., rhum?_ RHUM? She is drunk because of rhum?! And she's eat a lot of the truffle earlier! She's sixteen and she's drunk? What will Seigen do to me if he knews? shout Shimon in his minds.

"Shiimoo~n, why are you ignored me?" says Mayura as she hugs Shimon from behind. Her breasts are pressing Shimon's back. Shimon is sweating because of her action.

"Ma-Mayura, please calm yourself down,"

 _DAMN! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! YUZURU-SAAN!_

"Shimoo~n, I'll give you a punishment!"

"Eh?!"

"That's because you ignored me!"

Mayura makes Shimon cornered in that couch.

"Mayura?"

"Do you like your punishment?"

"Mayura-sama,"

"You have more guests, they are from the Enmadou house," says Yuzuru behind the shōji.

 _Please help me Yuzuru-san!_

"Why is so quiet here?" says another voice. The owner of the voice is definitely the shark boy, Enmadou Rokuro.

 _Help me Rokuro!_

"You're right. Maybe I should take a peek," the shōji shifted a little. Yuzuru let her head in and then she saw them. And both of them staring at Yuzuru. Yuzuru take her head out immediately.

"Seems like Mayura-sama is having a fun time with her boyfriend. Lets go to another room,"

 _Boyfriend?!_

"B-boyfriend?!" says Rokuro and another voice, that voice is belonged to Adashino Benio.

"Calm down you two, I heard from Arima-sama she's really popular in school. No wonder she's have one," says Yuzuru.

"That still a shocking fact though,"

"Now come and follow me, so the lovebirds wouldn't get interupted,"

"Ha'i ha'i,"

"Seems like the interrupters are gone. Now we're all alone," says Mayura with a happy tone.

 _I hope there'll be more interrupters later._

"Shiimoo~n," Mayura's face is slowly approach Shimon's face, and her pink lips tries to met Shimon's.

CHU~

"Shiimoo~n, why are you covering your lips with that scarf?"

"Okay, I'm gonna repeat it," says Mayura while she take off Shimon's scarf. Shimon got panicked. What any action that can make Mayura stopped?

Mayura's pink lips are getting closer and closer. Before their lips met, Shimon let a word out of his mouth.

"Se-Seigen-san-"

Mayura stops her action.

"Seigen-san?"

"Seigen-san?"

Mayura's body starts to shaking.

"Are you imagining that I was Otou-san?"

"Of course not! I'm not even done with my words," says Shimon provide himself.

"I just want to say that Seigen-san will probably mad if he's seeing us in this kind of situation!"

"So you wanted to be cornered and-and-and do you-know-what with him?"

"You're such a pathetic mentor lover!"

"Calm down Mayura! Listen to me!" says Shimon as he tries to raise his hands to push her off of him. Unfortunately, Shimon's hands are landed in the wrong place.

His hands accidentally gropes the girl's breasts.

"I-I'm sorry Mayura! I didn't mean to-" Shimon pulls his hands off and tries to look to another direction.

"Stupid Shimon! You perverted devil commander!" Mayura slapped Shimon until he's falls to the tatami⁶.

"Mayura, please calm down," says Shimon while he's stroking his slapped cheek. His face are colored by an 'its-hurt' expression.

"Shi-Shimon! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" seems like Mayura's starts to gaining her conscious. She panicked seeing Shimon hurted, by herself. By her own hand.

"I'm fine. And seems like that your strength increase if you drunk, maybe this drunk mode of you is fit for battles,"

"Don't talk about strength at this situation! You masochistic phoenix!"

After saying that, Mayura sat on the top of Shimon's stomach. She puts her tiny hands in his chest to push him down. Shimon groans because of her weight. He tries to escape but Mayura make a glare to him so he wouldn't run. Shimon is sweating, until the girl's mouth are open.

"Could you see me as a normal girl?"

"Not as your teacher's daughter?"

"Could you see me in my own light?"

"Not behind my father's shadow?"

"Could you see me..,"

"As an Oto-"

"As an Ama-"

"As Mayura?!"

"Just Mayura?!"

"See me as Mayura, the girl who always love you,"

"Shimon, I love you,"

"You love me?"

Mayura nods.

"I thought you love Rokuro..,"

"Not anymore since I started to know you,"

"You're always there for saving me,"

"You're always care to me,"

"You're always kind to me,"

Shimon's cheeks feels burnt right now. This whole confession makes him really flattered.

"Wait, you didn't say it because you're drunk right?"

"Drunk?"

"That slap thing makes me aware from drunk," says Mayura awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry for that Shimon," Shimon can see Mayura's eyes is filled by tears. He wipes it gently.

"So, you really-really love me?"

"Don't make me to say it again, its embarassing,"

"Here's the proof,"

Mayura approach Shimon's face. Her hair tickling some part of his face. Their gaze meet each other. Then, the girl kisses him. On the lips. Shimon eyes got widened. He felt the warmth of Mayura's soft lips. It tastes like.. even Shimon can't describe it well. After a while, Mayura breaks the kiss.

"Mayura,"

"I-"

"Hey Amawaka-san~"

The shōji shifts at a sudden.

"I heard from Enmadou that today is your birthday so I come here to-" the owner of the voice, Ioroi Shizuru⁷ freezed because of seeing the position of the lovebirds.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see anything! I swear!" she panicked and runs from their sight.

"Calm her down Benio!"

"Ha'i!"

Both Mayura and Shimon is sweatdropping hear the mess outside the room.

Shimon took the oportunity of a frozen Mayura and pushes her so he was in the top of them.

"How dare you stole my first kiss, you young lady,"

"Pft, so you're thinking about first kisses too mister?"

"Of course I was joking,"

"Mayura..," Shimon caressing the tiger girl's hair.

"You are so beautiful," Shimon's hands start to get down from her hair and now he's touching her chin.

"But now its time to you to take my revenge,"

"May I?"

Not waiting for Mayura's answer, Shimon starts approach Mayura's face and kiss her.

In the forehead.

"And that's was you're revenge?" tease Mayura after Shimon is done with the kiss.

"I can't handle this feeling anymore. I'm so embarassed right now," says Shimon as he fell to the tatami.

Mayura giggled a little by seeing him.

"Phew, you're such a scaredy cat," says another voice.

"Wait that's not fits you well,"

"I know! You're such a chicken boy!"

Shimon and Mayura quickly look around to find where the voice is coming from. Its come from a guy who standing in front of an opened shoji. He's smiling at them. His smile is full of his pride.

"Yo Torimaru⁸,"

"And Chichiko⁹,"

"How rude of you calling her with that name!" Shimon glare at Unomiya Tenma¹⁰, the nickname-giver guy.

"You're the one who rude here. How nice of me to giving you your lefted bag at Arima-sama's office," says Tenma as he throws Shimon's bag. Shimon quickly catch it from him.

"Why are you standing there Unomiya-san? And since when?" ask Mayura politely.

"Me? I was standing here since muscle-head's¹¹ daughter runs, and the shōji were open so I try to take a peek, and I saw Torimaru says blah-blah-blah and then he kiss you in the-"

"Stop it!" shout Mayura in embarassment.

"Well this one is such a brave kitten," Tenma smirk at her.

"Anyways, I have to go soon, so enjoy your golden time,"

"Oh, and that is a nice entertainment. Even its greater than mainland TV shows,"

Both Shimon and Mayura blushes hearing Tenma's words.

* * *

After Tenma left them, Shimon grabs his bag and take his present out.

"Mayura,"

"This is for you,"

"Open it,"

Mayura opens it at Shimon's order. She starts to ripped off the gift wrapper. It's started to revealing a shape of a necklace behind it. Its a necklace with a small tiger liontin.

"Mayura,"

"I love you," says Shimon as he drape the necklace around Mayura's neck.

"Thanks Shimon," says Mayura as she kisses Shimon. They're sharing the same shadow. The two of them smile at each other as they breaks the kiss.

"It seems like these lovebirds are having so much fun~" in front of the room, there was a teasing-faced Rokuro with a two red-faced people, its Shizuru and the Tsuchimikado boy, Arisu¹².

"And I have a lot of nice pictures~"

Again, Shimon and Mayura freezed.

"Rokuro! Dont disturb them!" Benio punches Rokuro in his head and prepared to drag him out from their faces.

"Wait Adashino-san!"

"We can start the party now, so please don't put Rokuro in the garbages,"

"Okay Otomi-san,"

"Tch, it seems like you're lucky today Rokuro," Benio sighs.

"Thanks Mayura, you saving my life,"

Mayura gives them an awkward smile.

* * *

"So this is your 'boyfriend' Mayura?" says Rokuro teasing Shimon.

"Shut up your mouth Rokuro,"

"You two are the perfect fit for each other," says Benio.

"Not you too Benio!"

"C-Congratulations Amawaka-san. You two are so mature now,"

"Its not like what you think Ioroi-san!"

"Hey Sayo-chan, guess who is dating your brother now?" says Rokuro as he sudddenly make a call to the red haired girl.

 _"Hm.. is it Mayu?"_

"Bingo,"

 _"Really?! HOORAY! My rival is reduced!"_ cheer Sayo.

 _"Thanks for dating my Nii Nii-sama, sister in-law B! He really loves you with his heart!"_ shout the host of Kuzunoha.

"CHIIKO!"

Sayo quickly ends the call after Shimon shouts her name.

"Amawaka Yuzuru-san told us before, that you're drunk for the first time because my father's fault," says a voice.

"I'm apologize on my father's name. Seems like he made a trouble between you two," Arima's son, Arisu bows his head.

"Lift your head Tsuchimikado-kun!"

"That hentai pantsu otoko will totally be killed by Seigen,"

"And you're gonna be dead too Shimon," tease Rokuro.

Shimon is sweating even more because of hearing that from Rokuro.

"Seigen-san is totally gonna kill me," Shimon sighs in desperatement.

A little hand holds Shimon's hands warmly. Its Mayura's hand.

"You'll be okay," says her with a peaceful smile.

"Yeah, I believe in you,"

"Ehm!" Rokuro let a small cough out of his mouth.

"Rokuro! Dont interupt them!" says Benio as she punch the twerp right in his stomach.

"Ouch! That hurts me Benio!"

"Doesn't you have something to give to that guy Amawaka-san? You told me at school that you-"

"Ioroi-san! Don't spoil my surprise!"

"What surprise?" ask Shimon.

"Um, I have something to give to you,"

"Be my valentine, Shimon," says Mayura as she gives Shimon a gift.

"Yeah you did it Mayura!" cheer Rokuro.

"Why not?" says Shimon and accepted the girl's gift.

Mayura smiles with Shimon's reaction.

"You have to eat it. It tastes really good,"

"You guys get one too?"

"Are you jealous Shimon?" tease Rokuro.

"Amawaka-san gave all of us chocolate at school," says Arisu.

"And an ohagi for me,"

"Its delicious," says Benio as she gives her two thumbs up.

"Note it. Ours are a gi-ri-cho-co¹³," adds Rokuro.

"You sounded like Kasukami-san¹⁴,"

"And your's is a honmei choco¹⁵. So be happy with it,"

"Yeah, but I even don't care if its giri choco or honmei choco. If its from Mayura, I'll accept anything,"

"You're really like to make a girl burnt," says Mayura.

"Nice words Shimon,"

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the mainland, Seigen and Yukari's house, still 14 February**

"Darling~ there's a package for you," says Yukari, Seigen's beloved wife.

"Bring it here~"

"Seems like its from Arima-san,"

"That damn fox eh?"

"What's the meaning of him giving me this?" says Seigen as he opens the package.

Seigen finds a folded paper, a video tape, and a box of chocolate inside that package. Seigen opens the paper and found something is written there.

 _Hey Seigen! I really really miss you! Oh and I have a present for you! That video tape is the present! You should've try to watch that! I put some secret camera in your daughter's room and I got so many interesting things! For your information, I connected the camera to my TV when its recording. I WATCH IT LIVE. So fun to watch it while eating popcorns. After I got this tape from your beloved cousin, Amawaka Yuzuru-san, I immediately deliver it as soon as possible in order to live up to this day, fourteenth March, valentines day, and Mayura-kun's birthday. Please don't break this video tape cause I spent a lot of money to pay the cost shipping._

 _And enjoy your time with that chocolate~_

 _From your bestfriend who loved by so many highschooler girl in Japan._

"A secret camera in Mayura's room? That fox wanted to be death eh?" says Seigen as he squeeze that paper. Now, he's preparing things to watch the video tape.

"What are you gonna watch darling?"

"Something that damn fox gave me~"

"Can I join?"

"Of course~"

* * *

 **About fiveteen minutes later**

"That was a very interesting video~" says Yukari.

"And probably Arima-san and Shimon-kun will be dead now," says Yukari sweatdropped as she seeing a really mad Seigen. She can feel that a rage of fire is covering Seigen's body.

"What is this?" Yukari tries to distract Seigen attention and points to a box.

"Chocolate~"

"A valentine present for me?" says Yukari in a cheerful tone and eat one of it.

"Hn? Sort of~"

"Wait~ my chocolate for you is still in the room,"

"Oh well, maybe its from the fox," says Seigen.

But Yukari isn't listening to him anymore.

"Seeigeeen~"

"Are you okay? You start to acting like when you're drunk~"

"Or you're really drunk?"

Seigen immediately checks the chocolate's box.

 _RHUM._

Seigen's eyes catch that word in the composition.

Seems like Seigen fell to the same hole as Shimon.

"ARIIMAA!"

"Don't shout another people's name while I'm flirting with you Seigen~"

"And the worst part its a guy's name~" as Yukari says that, Seigen is already cornered to the wall.

"Fufufufu~ be ready Seigen~"

There's nowhere to run or hide for the old man.

* * *

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. Shikigami is the term for a being from Japanese folklore. It is thought to be some sort of kami, represented by a small ghost.**

 **2\. Chiiko is the way Shimon calls his little sister, Ikaruga Sayo. She is the heir of Kuzunoha, Abe no Seimei's mother. This girl made her debut at chapter 21.**

 **3\. Amawaka Yuzuru is Seigen's cousin. She made her debut at chapter 34.**

 **4\. Seiyouin is the school for onmyouji in the Tsuchimikado island. Rokuro and Mayura enrolled here after they move to the island.**

 **5\. Shōji is a paper screen serving as a wall, partition, or sliding door that often used in Japanese traditional house.**

 **6\. Tatami is a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms.**

 **7\. Ioroi Shizuru is an exorcist from the island. She's the daughter of Ioroi Narumi, the head of the Ioroi House. She's also enrolled at the Seiyouin.**

 **8\. Torimaru is a title that Tenma give to Shimon. Its means 'bird boy'.**

 **9\. Chichiko is meant 'chest/breast girl' in Japan. Mayura is titled that by Tenma in the 4koma no. 67 by Koppy-sensei.**

 **10\. Unomiya Tenma is the strongest exorcist among the Twelve Heavenly Commanders. His title is 'Kijin'. He has a habit to giving people some weird nicknames.**

 **11\. Muscle head is a title that Tenma give to Ioroi Narumi.**

 **12\. Tsuchimikado Arimori a.k.a Arisu is Arima's son. He make his debut on chapter 38. He's also enrolled at the Seiyouin.**

 **13\. Giri choco is a chocolate you give to friends/acquintances.**

 **14\. Kasukami Cordelia is the head of the Kasukami house. She's the 'Tenku' from the Twelve Heavenly Commanders.**

 **15\. Honmei choco is a chocolate you give to the person you loved.**

 **Wow there's a lot of footnotes aren't it~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my fic! Do you mind to review? I also accept criticism review too!**

 **Special thanks for:**

 **-Temamaru**

 **-Inspiratedd**

 **-Torahime97**

 **-MeliKairi1208.**

 **Its because of you guys I'm making this fic. Thanks for inspirating me!**

 **And thanks for richarano forallowing me to use your fanart for this ff's cover^^**

 **See you in my next fic!**


End file.
